Thalion Duskbringer
'Basic Information' Name: Thalion Duskbringer Nickname: Bloodthunder Title: Reaver Gender: Male Height: 1,75 m Weight: Average Born: A few years before the Troll Wars Class: Warlock Affiliation: The Horde, Silvermoon City, Crimson Legion Occupation: Reaver, leader of the Crimson Legion's Coven Status: Alive 'Appearance' Thalion isn't very tall, he is roughly 1,75 meters in height. Like most of his kind, he is slim but muscular. His hair is short and ranges from red to orange. He has a small, well-trimmed goatee. His eyes are green, like any other Sin'Dorei, except that his have a subtle taint of fel in them. Around his neck is an expansive looking amulet, made out of gold and rubies. During offcial meetings and the likes, Thalion is usualy seen wearing his Reaver robe. During his free time, Thalion wears more comfortable, black robes. What ever he wears though, he is never seen without the Crimson Legion tabbard. 'Personality' Thalion thinks before he acts. He is polite and well mannered, and does his best not to insult others. He can be sarcastic or ironic at times. When the situation allows it, he tries to keep the mood up. He is fiercly loyal to both the Sin'Dorei and the Crimson Legion. Before the Lich King fell, Thalion was different. Revenge was all he craved, for his people, and his family. He was able to hurt himself and others, as long as it meant problems for the Lich King and his Scourge. After the fall of the tyrant, his anger faded. With it, a part of him faded as well, and it left him purposeless for a long time. Until the shattering, the elf wandered around without a goal. During the elemental invasion, he found what he needed. Azeroth needed him to do his little part once more. He fully comited himself to the Legion and its cause, and quickly rose in rank, up to the point of becoming Reaver, and earning a place amongst the Crimson Council. 'Story' 'Background' 'Youth' Thalion was raised by a warlock named Saellith, after his own parents had been slain by forest trolls. Saellith educated Thalion the ways of the warlocks when the boy was old enough. Years later, after the Troll Wars, Thalion's mentor was killed during a mission. The young warlock had to take care of himself now, but he didn't give up his study. Saellith left him a large sum of money and his house, so Thalion was able make it through without any major problems. 'Scourge Invasion and the fall of Quel'Thalas' During the darkest period known to the Sin'Dorei, Thalion had proven to be a very capable warlock and stundent. He stood to defend his city, using his shadow- and fire magic to hold back the undead. All too soon, the warlock had to remove himself from the combat, due to serious injury caused by the invading forces. He had to watch helplessly as his people fell, something he would always resent himself for. 'Bloodthunder' Thalion is known by most as Bloodthunder. This is the name he used for most of his life. The name was given to him by his mentor, Saellith. For two straight days after his parents were murdered before his own eyes, the young elf remained in shock. All the could say was the word "Blood". The shock also caused him to forget most of his past, including his own name. Saellith felt like he did not have the right to rename Thalion, and thus decided to call him Blood, as a nickname, but also as a way of remembering his past. "Thunder" was added later, also by Saellith. It refered to his power, and the speed with which he grew in power. 'Thalion Duskbringer' After a troubling dream in which his parents spoke to him, Thalion felt the need to learn his old name. With the help of several friends he made in the Crimson Legion and some old archives, Thalion learned that his father and mother had been burried near their old village. In more recent records, the group learned that the graveyard had been close to where the Dead Scar runs now, and that his father had risen as a ghoul. After some investigating, they located the ghoul and killed it. Thalion recovered an amulet which he had seen his father wearing in his dream. Thalion asked a friend who he knew was a capable jewelcrafter to repair the necklace. Inside he found an inscription, which revealed his true name: Thalion Duskbringer. 'Crimson Legion' During the early stages of the war in Northrend, one of Thalion's contacts brought the elf in contact with Summir Larensdal, a high ranked member of the Crimson Legion . Thalion agreed to join their ranks, after he realized that he couldn't do much without allies. He quickly grew to like the Legion and it's members, and made several good friends, including Ajaxxor Thunderhusk, regent of the Crimson Legion. His dedication made him rise through the ranks and quickly take up the rank of Crimson Crusader. After the Shattering the Legion reformed, and Thalion became one of the three council members, now only outranked by Ajaxxor himself. The other two council members were Summir Larensdal and the Legion's champion, Almarius. This gave Thalion the title reaver, and made him leader of the Coven, a division of the Crimson Legion, consisting of it's spellcasters and seers. 'The Cataclysm' During the following period, Thalion focussed more on research and politics, rather than actively fighting himself. He was one of the people who signed the Union Accord. His main concern was the Twilight Dawn, a sub organization of the Twilight Hammer cult. He supported Trezhan's plea for help during the siege on Hyjal, and with a small delagation of Legion soldiers he aided in the assault of the Firelands. Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Crimson Legion Category:Horde Category:Characters